1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of covers or lids for open beds on trucks, and more particularly to a novel cover for a truck bed which in its extended position permits higher loads than usual to be carried and in its alternate closed position, serves as a cover for loads being carried on the truck bed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to carry loads in the truck bed and to cover the load with tarps, canvass covers or, in some cases, a plastic lid. In these instances, the covers or lids are releasably attached to the sides of the truck bed and are stretched or extended across the bed from one side to the other. In other instances, a hingable lid or cover is attached at the end of the truck bed immediately behind the cab and when closed, covers the load.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with such conventional lids and covers which stem largely from the fact that when the cover is not being used, loads cannot extend too far above the sides of the truck bed; otherwise, the load or parts thereof would be lost during transit. Standard truck lids which are opened by means of a hinge at the front or cab end of the truck bed makes it very difficult and inconvenient to carry larger items unless the lid or cover is totally removed. Therefore, such a standard lid is very limited on the size of the cargo that can be placed into the truck bed and when the lid is removed, it requires storage in some safe place.
Therefore, there has been a long-standing need to provide a truck bed cover or lid which in one position may permit larger size loads or cargoes to be carried while in an alternate position, will operate as a complete cover to enclose the load or cargo totally within the truck bed. Another suitable brace stabilizer should be used to support the cover in the first position and suitable latches should be incorporated for maintaining the lid or cover in the closed position.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel dual purpose truck bed cover that includes a pair of door panels which can be hinged respectively to the sidewalls of a conventional truck bed. The panels are suitable for deployment into an upwardly raised position so as to extend the height of the cargo bed of the truck. In such a raised position, stabilizing means are provided for releasibly supporting the panels in the upright raised position. However, the door panels may be deployed into a closed position completely covering the storage cavity of the truck bed and suitable latch means are provided for holding the door panels in the closed position.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel closure for a truck bed that may be extended so as to permit an increased cargo size to be carried in the truck or can be deployed into a closed position which completely covers the cargo compartment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel closure for a truck bed which includes a pair of hinged panels adapted to be raised from the sidewalls of the truck bed so that increased cargo load can be carried.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a novel dual purpose closure for a truck bed storage compartment that can be raised to permit odd sized cargo loads to be carried or may be lowered into a closed position to completely cover loads in the storage compartment.